Una posibilidad
by himeko6
Summary: finalmente Sasuke tiene a Hinata, aunque ella este abría, él la tiene. A pesar de que se ha acostado con otras chicas, ella es diferente. se que el summary esta pesimo pero entren -
1. la diferencia

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (aunque sueñe que son míos no lo

son T_T) tampoco el fic, es de "rcr" el cual traduciré y continuare.

Summary: finalmente Sasuke tiene a Hinata, aunque ella este abría, él la tiene. A pesar de que

se ha acostado con otras chicas, ella es diferente.

NA: lo siento tanto pero habrá un leve Sasuten (¡qué asco!), pero nada de cuidado, esto es un SASUHINA ^_^

* * *

-o-o-**La diferencia-**o-o-

.

El vio su cuerpo tendido en el sofá antes de que él se acercara a la ventana cerrando despacio

las persianas. Él regresa al sofá y se siento en el borde, junto a Hinata. El se

inclino hacia adelante y le dio un beso en los labios. El esperó por una reacción: un rechazo tal

vez, pero no lo hubo, ella sólo se quedó inmóvil. Él capturó sus labios una vez más,

Profundizando el beso, emborracharse con sus labios, que eran tan embriagadores. Aunque no

era por el sake, sabían y olían bien

Ella respondió a su manera, despacio y suavemente.

Para él era rápido, magnífico... algo extraordinario. No porque él nunca había estado con

alguna chica antes. ¡En absoluto! De hecho, había estado con muchas chicas.

El no se sentía de esa manera porque ella estaba borracha e indefensa. No, para nada. En una

ocasión había estado con alguien en la misma condición que Hinata

TenTen se había emborrachado después de que ella confesó su amor eterno a Neji, sólo para

ser rechazada por él, la había rechazado por los sueños de una posibilidad de un amor

imposible y prohibido.

Sasuke había visto el rechazo TenTen y luego su interminable embriaguez. Se fue con ella

durante la noche. Así que no, Hinata no era su primera chica, o su primera chica ebria. Sin

embargo, ella era diferente. A diferencia de sus otras noches o cuando estuvo con TenTen.

Lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo ahora era completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez

hizo y sintió con TenTen.

Había una gran diferencia.

Mientras TenTen le había dado un beso feroz cuando entró en su casa, Hinata solo miraba sus ojos.

Mientras TenTen había tomado la iniciativa de comenzar a desnudarlo, Hinata, apenas lo hizo, pero poco a

poco le devolvió el beso tímidamente.

Si bien TenTen parecía una experta en el tema , Hinata no hizo nada, sólo se dejó llevar por él.

TenTen y él llegaron rápidamente a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama un poco rápido y

salvajemente ; mientras que Sasuke recogió en sus brazos a Hinata desde el sofá y la llevó a su habitación,

poniéndola con cuidado en su cama.

Como TenTen hasta empezó a arrancar y desgarrar su ropa; Sasuke lentamente abrió la chaqueta de

Hinata, y le quito su top negro sin dejar de ser cuidadoso.

TenTen gritaba y gemía por su brusco contacto; mientras el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba porque el dedo índice

de Sasuke se deslizaba lentamente desde el valle de su pecho, hasta el camino de su ombligo, terminando

con un dulce beso, haciendo que un pequeño gemido escapara de los labios de Hinata.

Como Sasuke tomó rápidamente TenTen, empujando con fuerza para satisfacer su necesidad; él entro

lentamente y con cuidado en Hinata; atesorando cada gemido, movimiento y momento con ella .

Tan pronto como lo había hecho con TenTen, se movió a un lado de la cama, a espaldas a ella, sin hablar,

cayendo dormido y dudando de la virginidad de TenTen.

Con Hinata nunca cuestiono su virginidad, él sabía que era su primera vez.

Cuando ambos habían llegado al clímax, Sasuke se puso junto a ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de

su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Acariciando su cabello, él le preguntó, _"¿Te lastimé?"_ Con un gesto le

dijo que no. Él la acerco a su cuerpo y aspiro su aroma antes de dormir.

Durante la noche, TenTen había dicho nombre de Neji, pero él no sintió dolor en absoluto, aunque cuando

Hinata dijo que el nombre de Naruto mientras dormía, sintió una tensión en su pecho y no podía respirar

durante unos segundos.

Después de conseguir lo que quería de TenTen la noche anterior, Sasuke la despertó a las 5 a.m. en punto,

dijo que se vaya, puesto que iba a tener un día muy ocupado y no quería que se arruinara.

Esta vez, él se despierto a la hora habitual, pero no despertó Hinata, él se quedo durante casi una hora,

mirándola dormir era como un pequeño ángel.

La Diferencia entre ella y sus otras aventuras, la diferencia entre una herida, rechazada y borracha

TenTen... Hinata era inocente. Trayendo lo mejor de las peores personas. Ese poder que ella

tiene. Tal vez es por eso que Neji rechazó TenTen.

Sí, su experiencia con Hinata fue gratificante. Diferente de las demás muy diferente.

El vio cómo su respiración se tranquilizaba y relajaba. No podía dejar de pensar en la gran diferencia de

lo que hizo con Hinata a cualquier otra chica que había dormido. Sin embargo, por alguna

razón no le preocupaba, pero aún así le hizo pensar. Su mano lentamente se aproximo a su

vientre y comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos con su dedo índice.

"_Me pregunto... me pregunto si ella puede quedar embarazada.--- Esta es la primera vez que _

_no uso de la protección. Sé que no es seguro y arriesgado no usar protección, pero... por _

_alguna razón... simplemente no podía, no quería utilizar la protección con ella"_. La miró por un

momento. _"Yo sabía que había el riesgo de que quedara embarazada pero no me importaba..._

_¿Lo hice a propósito? Quiero decir... "Yo nunca quise que ninguna de mis aventuras me _

_retuviera en sus miserables vidas". Sin embargo, cuando la idea de las consecuencias de no _

_usar protección pasa por mi mente,... no me importa. Tal vez en lo más profundo de mí _

_realmente quiero que... este embarazada. Tal vez es por eso que no tome las precauciones _

_necesarias para evitar un embarazo. Tal vez yo quiero que me dé hijos, una prueba de que la _

_tuve, que fue mía, y un heredero Uchiha. Las consecuencias no suenan nada mal. No... No _

_lo hacen. "_

Sasuke retiró su mano de su vientre, sentándose lenta y cuidadosamente (para que Hinata no

despertase), se inclinó hacia su vientre y le dio un suave beso, acariciando su vientre una

vez más antes de recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

_"Espero que quede embarazada." _

NA: Oh…lo de TenTen comparándola con Hinata es porque pasaron por la misma situación. Un rechazo de sus seres queridos. Neji rechazada TenTen (según Sasuke, fue a causa de Hinata), y Hinata fue rechazada por Naruto. Estaban en la misma posición T-T, ambas terminaron en el apartamento de Sasuke, sin embargo, todo lo que hacían era diferente... así como lo hizo Sasuke. Y de alguna forma estaba comparando lo que hizo Sasuke con Hinata fue diferente a lo que hizo con TenTen .De alguna manera Sasuke muestra los verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hinata (ya que no la trataba como el resto de las chicas.).

Lo siento si no me salió bien es que no soy tan buena en ingles por eso cambie unas cosas y las adapte como mejor me parecieron y si me quieren dar sugerencias serán bien recibidas ^_^ y muchas gracias por leer hasta acá arigatou ^-^

Si tenéis dudas consultarme


	2. estoy embarazada

DISCLAIMER:

los personajes de Naruto y el fic no me pertenecen (me pregunto si lo subastaran por internet? ¬.¬?)

**Summary:** Sasuke tuvo a Hinata por una noche y que consecuencias traerá ese acto….

**NA: **creo que les gusto bueno aquí la conti espero q les guste….y lo siento por el Sasuten ni a mí me gusto

* * *

**Una posibilidad**

Chapter2

**Estoy embarazada**

Eran casi las 6:45 a.m. sin embargo él no podía dormir, el estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a las 5 a.m. para ir a entrenar pero hoy fue una excepción. La razón es que junto a él dormía una muñeca de porcelana.

El era consciente de que Hinata no sentía nada por él, ella estaba obsesionada con el bocazas rubio, el dobe. Estaba con ella por casualidad, ella estaba ebria y el aprovecho la oportunidad. Ella no era consciente, de lo contrario nunca se hubiera acostado con él. Ella se arrepentiría de haberse emborrachado una vez que despertara.

Sabía que estaría en shock al despertar y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella se culparía a sí misma, tal vez a él también...no, siendo la persona que es ella, se culparía así misma. Ella no le amaba. El era consciente de eso así que no le sorprendería de que ella empezara a llorar por el incidente. Sin embargo él no quería ver lo que sucediera una vez de que ella despertase.

El se levanto de la cama, haciendo que Hinata se moviera un poco por el movimiento de él. Se dirigió directamente al baño y se encerró allí. Encendió la ducha, con el agua tan fría como siempre y se metió en ella. El tembló un poco por el impacto del agua a su caliente piel. El sabía que probablemente Hinata haya despertado. Había hecho ruido con la esperanza de que ella despertase. El no quería hacerle frete a todo lo que había pasado, tenía miedo de ver su reacción. Si tenía miedo de una niña débil, pequeña y tímida.

En el fondo sabía que había hecho mal, Hinata era una muchacha pura…pero él no pudo resistirse. El había visto el rechazo, la borrachera, y la oportunidad de su vida. –_Suspira_- solo ebria podía ser suya, era una verdad dolorosa.

Salió de la ducha, después de salir de esta cogió una toalla, empezó a secar su oscuro cabello, para luego continuar con su rostro, pecho, brazos, piernas. Cuando termino levanto otra toalla y se la envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

Abrió lentamente la perilla de la puerta del baño, esperando que Hinata ya no se encontrara allí, no quería enfrentarse a ella, tal vez ella preguntaría ¿qué paso? Y ¿Qué podría decir él? _–Oh, bueno, yo vi todo lo que paso con Naruto, también te vi emborrachándote, hasta el punto de que no podías caminar en line recta, y me dije "eso es Sasuke, en su estado actual te la puedes llevar a tu cama" Así que sabiendo que no estabas sobria, tome la oportunidad de llevarte a mi casa. Y te hice el amor mientras que tu no tenias idea de lo que pasaba, y bien aquí estas…Ah por cierto, no use ningún tipo de protección ni algo para evitar algún embarazo, así que te recomiendo que te tomes una prueba de embarazo... Ah y no olvides venir y mostrarme el resultado, ok-_ Sasuke mostro una mueca de gracia por el pensamiento anterior como podría decir semejante disparate frente a ella de seguro lo odiaría

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, vacía, su habitación estaba vacía Hinata ya se había marchado.

De cierto modo estaba contento que se hubiera marchado, no quería enfrentarse a ella por el momento, tal vez después de un tiempo, pero no ahora. No después de dormir con ella, necesitaba algún tiempo para enfrentarse a ella, después de que ella se tranquilice. El sabia que ella lo evitaría un tiempo pero el llegaría a ella de todas formas.

.

.

.

Hinata había dejado la casa de Sasuke y había llegado al distrito Hyuuga. Ella paso desapercibida entre los habitantes de este, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto cuando escucho otra puerta abrirse detrás de ella.

"_Finalmente llega Hinata-sama, su padre pregunto por usted anoche, tuve que crear una excusa para usted, ya que no estaba aquí" _Neji hablo con algo de enojo, la miro esperando una respuesta ero ella no le dio ni una. Se irrito un poco por la falta de de una respuesta de parte de su prima _"cuando le pregunto algo, usted contesta"_ dijo aun mas furioso le molestaba que ignorara su pregunta.

Hinata no se movió, sus ojos se mantenían con vista el suelo sin decir nada, con solo recordar su despertar se ponía incomoda. Neji se dio cuenta de que no era por la timidez que ella poseía que veía el piso muy atentamente , era por vergüenza , su rostro se acerco a unos escasos centímetros al de ella, ella se quedo sin aliento cuando sintió la cercanía de este así que dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Igualmente Neji se alejo de Hinata y su rostro mostro una mueca de disgusto _"hm... Apestas a sake ¿Cuánto ha bebido Hinata-sama? Usted sabe que no es buena para el sake, so sabe controlarse ¿qué paso anoche?"_

Hinata lo miro con ojos de perdón _"yo… yo… no me acuerdo"_

Neji suspiro y volvió a su habitación dejando a Hinata allí

.

.

.

.

Pasaron días, semanas, Sasuke todavía no la había visto, bueno él si la había visto y había tratado de acercarse a ella, pero ella se escapaba tan pronto como se fijaba en él. Le estaba evadiendo, eso le hacia enfurecer.

"_¿Fue tan horrible saber que se había acostado con migo?" _Pensaba con incredulidad Sasuke. Al menos quería saber si ella estaba bien, si estaba enferma, si estaba comiendo bien, solo lo básico, solo quería saber si su salud había sido buena, después de lo ocurrido. No entendía por qué ella seguía huyendo de él. Claro que probablemente fue sorpresivo despertar en otra casa, en otra cama y estar desnuda. Sin embargo, al menos podía hablar con él, saludar o algo así. Si ella estaba confundida o tenía problemas ella debería ir con él y hablar al respecto. Él no le forzaría a acostarse con el de nuevo, no es que le haya obligado la ultima vez, bueno era eso lo que quería creer él, ya que ella estaba borracha, ella no le aparto, no le rechazo. Él quería que ella lo tomara en cuenta, que lo ocurrido no debería afectarle. Él pensaba constante mente en lo que paso y aunque se lo negara ella despertó un sentimiento especial que él creía muerto, cualquier otra chica hubiera estado feliz de estar con él, de que sus pensamientos estén en ella; pero no, ella no era una de las tantas chicas que morirían por estar con él, ella era diferente y eso le agradaba a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Neji oyó que llamaban a su puerta. "Entra, la puerta está abierta" dijo Neji mientras se arreglaba un poco su cabello. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y de pronto apareció Hinata con un aspecto enfermizo.

"_Neji-niisan… ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor?" _dijo Hinata con un poco de desgano y nerviosismo

"_Claro" _respondió Neji le preocupaba que podía pasar con su prima.

Ella inmediatamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se apoyo en esta, ella tenía ojeras como si no hubiera dormido bien en durante varios días. Parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera allí aquí más su mente no.

"_No se ve bien Hinata-sama, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Está enferma?"_ pregunto curioso de lo que le podría estar pasando.

Hinata miro a Neji, dio dos paso hacia a él, pero se detuvo y miro había abajo _"no… solo…solo que estoy preocupada Neji…muy preocupada"_

Neji entre cerro sus ojos tratando de entender a lo que se refería su prima _"¿Por qué?"_

Hinata lo miro no podía contener las lagrimas, y comenzaron a caer de sus ojos color perla "tengo…tengo… dos semanas de retraso, 16 días días para ser exactos he contado los días y me preocupa" Neji se preocupo al ver las lagrimas de Hinata, pero no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería, pero él estaba allí para apoyarla.

_¿Retraso en que Hinata sama?_ Explícate un poco, no puedo leer su mente, él se acerco a Hinata quien colapso, extendió sus manos en el piso, apoyaba su cuerpo en ellos. El sintió su corazón hundirse cuando vio a Hinata temblar, ocultaba su cabeza entre sus hombros y comenzó a sollozar

"_¿H-Hinata….?"_

"_Mi_ –sollozo_- p-periodo m-menstrual...Oh Neji….yo…yo creo que…yo creo que estoy embarazada."_ Su respiración se volvió temblorosa y fijo su vista hacia Neji _"¿qué voy a hacer? Neji "_

Cuando Neji comprendió, respiro profundo, no fue capaz de respirar por un tiempo después de oír eso, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y un repentino estremecimiento se apodero de su cuerpo por un momento, cayo de rodillas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar un poco. El no lo podía creer, no, Hinata no podía estar embarazada. Sin embargo, cuando la miró, se dio cuenta que era verdad. Poco a poco se fue poniendo más cerca de ella y la abrazó. Cómo quiso llorar cuando sintió que su cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo se sentía incapaz e impotente de proteger a un ser querido. Hinata lo abrazó de nuevo, segura de su apoyo. Era obvio para él, que ella no tenía culpa en esto; ella era tan inocente."_¿Quién tomó Hinata su inocencia? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?" _Neji acaricio su cabeza en forma de reconfortarla. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero no salió ni una lagrima. _"No te preocupes Hinata. Todo estará bien. Confía en mí... Yo te protegeré... a usted y su bebé."_ Hinata se estremeció al oír esas palabras pero a la vez le reconfortaban. _"Voy a proteger a los dos."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Bueno por fin termine lo siento si tarde, pero viaje y no me dio tiempo, en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado… que pasara ahora? Que hará Sasuke? y que hará Hinata? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo por la misma página web, la misma escritora y por el mismo fic ^_^ _

_Acepto criticas, regaños, consejos, opiniones, sugerencias (sobro todo estas porque me ayudarían con la escasa imaginación que tengo ^-^) _

_me encantaria agradecer a:........_

_kierinaha_: gracias a mi tampoco me gusta - tu review fue el primero arigato TT_TT.

_Hamc100:_ bueno es fic y no no-shot y gracias por tu review.^-^

_dika no sora_ : si tambien a mi me intriga...

_Uchiha luh:_ abrigado, espero que tenha gostado.

_Haruhi Suou_: me gusta tu nombre ^-^ y si lo continuare pase lo que pase aunque vengan oleadas de tarea ^_^, regaños etc.

_LanA Puccio.O_ : Arigatou ^-^.

_Sairiko_: hontoni Arigatou, y si lo continuare lo mas pronto posible.

_baunyoko_: si hay conti y arigatou tu tambien cuidate.

_Layill_: de nada a mi tambien me encanto

_sumebe_: bueno no es un one-shot y si lo continuare

_Bella Uchiha_: bueno aqui esta la conti

_AngiieHyuuga:_ grcias y tu tambien cuidatemuco n_n

agradesco a estas personiats realmente me hicieron poner feliz por sus comentarios bueno espero que se cuiden todos los que leen bueno bye bye


	3. lo saben

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes de Naruto y el fic no me pertenecen (me pregunto si kishi-kun es soltero .)

**NA: **gomen gomen se supone que tenía q actualizarlo cada lunes pero llego tarde de la Universidad T_T, luego con mis seminarios TT-TT y con mis clases de ingles, mucho peor.

**Summary:** como enfrentara Hinata el problema que se avecina

**Una posibilidad**

Chapter3

**Ellos lo saben**

* * *

Knock Knock Knock -

Los ojos de Hinata empezaron a abrirse lentamente. Miró a su reloj y vio que era 7:32 am.

-Knock Knock Knock -

-"Adelante"- Hinata dijo aun algo soñolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-"Hinata-sama, abra la puerta, no puedo abrirla"-. La voz de Neji se escuchaba a través de los pasillos y la habitación. Hinata rápidamente se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Cuando la puerta se abrió revelo la figura de Neji de pie con una bandeja de desayuno –"Neji! ¿Es para mí?"-Le pregunto muy sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo por ver la gran bandeja que traía su primo.

-"por supuesto…. ¿Puedo entrar?"- le pregunto, por que seguía en el mismo lugar que hace unos segundos.

-"¡oh! Claro gomen... Pasa"- dijo ella mientras se hacía a un lado, para permitirle entrar a su habitación. Neji entro a su habitación y dejo la bandeja en una mesita que estaba cerca. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y le dio una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

-"Tiene que alimentarse y también al bebe"- se acerco a ella tomo su mano y la dirigió a la mesita -"coma"- le dijo sin soltar su agarre el cual provoco un sonrojo en Hinata, al darse cuenta Neji la soltó y sonrió por dentro" espero que les guste" miro al suelo. Le dio un poco de vergüenza al decir el resto de la oración –"lo prepare yo mismo"-

Los ojos color nácar de Hinata se abrieron un poco –"¿tu lo preparaste? ¿Solo?"

Neji cerró sus ojos por las preguntas de su prima –"si… ¿ por qué me lo pregunta? Yo se cocinar, no hay necesidad de que se preocupe la comida no es veneno" dijo un poco ofendido por las palabras de Hinata

Ella solo rio por la reacción de Neji –"si tu lo dices Neji"- luego tomo el jugo de naranja y se lo bebió poco a poco comenso a terminar los alimentos que Neji trajo para ella; el solo se limito a observarle sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de su prima ya que parecía haberse recuperado un poco.

Hinata termino todo su desayuno y miro a Neji -2 ya termine, muchas gracias". Neji solo asintió con la cabeza antes de recoger la bandeja con los platos ya vacios.

-"bien, ahora podemos ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Prepárese mientras yo llevo esto al cocina"- dijo Neji quien empezaba a salir de la habitación. Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

Neji y Hinata comenzaron a salir del distrito Hyuuga, vieron a Hanabi y a Hiashi entrenando.

Salieron rumbo a hacia el centro de la aldea, Hinata sentía un tranquilidad y un paz, después de haber contado lo de su embarazo a Neji, hicieron un pequeño recorrido por la villa luego de tanto caminar se sentaron en unas bancas cerca a un parque, Neji se levanto por un momento a comprar unos helados, mientras Hinata veía entretenida a unos pequeños niños jugando en el parque, aunque pensara en un principio que el ser que llevaba era un paracito que se alimentaba de ella, pero al imaginar a su hijo, en un futuro jugar como lo hacían aquellos niños le hizo soltar un suspiro , ella no podía pensar así de su propio hijo aunque no lo hubiera querido de esa forma, ella desde muy pequeña estaba tan ilusionada de ser madre, tener una familia grande, ya aunque fue tonto quería que esa familia se conformase con el Uzumaki otro suspiro fue soltado, las cosa no pasaron como ella quería que pasaran, ahora ella estaba embarazada sin saber que hacer pero, el pequeño ser que llevaba en sus entrañas, no tenía la culpa de lo que paso, él era tan indefenso e inocente, aunque no fue producto del amor haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para salvarlo, un pequeño suspiro se escapo de entre sus labios, viendo la otra cara a lo que se enfrentaba, que haría ella ¿cuando el embarazo se le notara? ¿Qué haría su padre? Su rostro mostro una mueca de terror por un momento

-"¿Hinata-sama se encuentra bien? ¿Hinata?"- sus palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos -"hai"- tardando en responder y acomodar sus pensamientos lentamente tomo el cono de helado se Neji le ofrecía, al observar nuevamente el parque vio una figura conocida…. –"Sasuke"- pensó, tenía que huir de ese lugar lo mas antes posibles, no era capaz de verle a los ojos ni tenerlo cerca tenía que hacer algo –"ni-niisan v-vámonos a casa"- dijo notándose en cada palabra el nerviosismo que traía encima –"¿Por qué Hinata-sama?"- -"s-solo vámonos"- respondió levantándose rápidamente de le lugar que hace unos segundos estaba sentada y a paso veloz por parte de Hinata se dirigieron nuevamente a la mansión Hyuuga.

Sasuke se percato de la presencia de Hinata mucho antes de que llegar al parque no supo porque pero la siguió, se4 sintió tan extraño con solo verla una mescla de emoción miedo, se dispuso a ir a aclarar con ella lo que paso entre ellos pero mientras se acercaba ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y casi salió huyendo con su primo, siempre era lo mismo ella lo veía y escapaba, algún día tendría que arreglar las cosas con ella suspiro cansado retomando su camino al distrito Uchiha

Neji y Hinata ya habían llegado a la Mansión Hyuuga, de su corto paseo por la aldea cundo entraron se dieron de cuenta que Hanabi y Hiashi seguían entrenando ambos tenían su Byakugan activado, los dos parecían muy candados.

Cuando estaban a punto de dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos, Hiashi los detuvo. -"Hinata,"- la voz de Hiashi se llenó de ira, esto preocupo tanto a Neji como a Hinata,-"¿qué significado esto!" -

la cara Hiashi era severa mientras hablaba con Hinata tanto así que aterraba a cualquiera

Hanabi estaba sorprendida, como también lo estaban Neji y Hinata. Su padre estaba entrenando con Hanabi, cuando de pronto se dirigió hacia Neji y Hinata. Luego de que desactivará su Byakugan sus ojos fueron reemplazados por la ira.

-"ah... ¿q-qué...q-quiere... decir padre?"- Hinata tartamudeaba nerviosamente. Había pasado tiempo desde que su padre le había hablado de esa manera.

-"Hanabi nuestra nuestro entrenamiento termino. Ve a tomar una ducha"-. Dijo Hiashi tan calmado como pudo; Hanabi obedeció el mando de su padre y corrió a la casa. Tan pronto como Hanabi se había ido, el silencio dominaba la zona.

-"Hiashi-sama"-, Neji fue el primero en poner fin al silencio.- "Hinata y yo fuimos a dar un paseo"- Neji trató de intervenir sólo para ser cortado por Hiashi.

-" estas embarazada Hinata y no te atrevas a negarlo!"-Los ojos Hinata se abrieron a más no poder.- ¿Cómo lo supo?- pensó rápidamente volteando a ver a Neji, él era el único enterado de eso. Neji capto su mirada y de inmediato le dio una respuesta,- "No era yo Hinata."- Moviendo lentamente la cabeza

Hinata volvió a mirar a su padre una vez más. -"Padre, yo…" -

-"¿Crees que no me daría cuenta Hinata? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no reconocer otra fuente de chakra dentro de ti, aunque sea leve?"-

Hinata se sorprendió, mientras que Neji se recriminó. -"¡Maldita sea! ¿! Cómo pude haber olvidado de eso!? la mansión Hyuuga está lleno de poseedores del Byakugan ¡por supuesto que iban a averiguar que Hinata estaba embarazada! ¡Qué estúpido soy yo, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta de ese detalle crucial!? -

Hiashi miró a los dos, a Neji y a Hinata. Era demasiado obvio que Neji sabía sobre el embarazo de Hinata, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Mientras su mente se cuestionaba « ¿Es su hijo? ¿Es esa la razón por la que permaneció en silencio acerca de su embarazo? Hiashi miro a Neji como acto reflejo de su pensamiento. "Ustedes dos, quiero verlos en la sala de reunión en 30 minutos". Dicho esto, Hiashi se marchó.

- - --

-En la sala de reuniones -

Todos los miembros del consejo estaban allí, sentados en su lugar. Hablan uno al otro, preguntándose por qué de repente Hiashi había convocado esta reunión.

-" Hiashi-sama dijo de que se trata la reunión?"- Un miembro de más edad del Consejo pregunto a otro.

-"No, pero me pareció importante. "-

Todo el mundo estaba muy callado; la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ellos esperaban a Hiashi viniera, pero en cambio fueron Neji y Hinata una vez más el bullicio de las conversaciones se oyo. Los dos primos se sentaron en el medio de todos

-"¿Por qué están aquí?- ¡Un miembro de la rama secundaria! Quiero decir, entendería por qué Hinata-sama está aquí, pero Neji?" dijo uno de ellos con disgusto.

-"¿Tal vez la reunión gira en torno a ellos?"-

Neji y Hinata podían oír claramente lo que se decían los miembros del consejo, pero no querían escucharlo.

El silencio Se hizo una vez más cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más. Esta vez, fue Hiashi quien se dirigió a todos los presentes dando un respetuoso saludo.

Hiashi se acercó a su asiento, -"Yo, Hiashi Hyuuga eh llamado a todos ustedes en esta reunión para debatir una cuestión muy importante con respecto a mi hija, Hinata."-

Algunos de los ancianos se miraron como si se dijesen unos a otros, 'yo lo sabía, esta reunión fue acerca de ellos. '

-"Hinata,"- dijo Hiashi para atraer la atención de todos de nuevo hacia él,- " está embarazada"-

pequeños gritos apagados junto con algunos susurros fueron escucharon en toda la habitación.

Hiashi tosió un par de veces, tratando de llamar la atención de todos una vez más.- "Esta es una reunión es para decidir qué hacer."-

Hubo un silencio por un rato, antes de que uno de los miembros decidió a hacer una pregunta que pasaba por su mente, -"¿es Neji el padre?"-

-"Eso, no lo sé"-. Hiashi dijo mirando a Neji luego a Hinata. "Hinata, Neji es el padre de tu hijo?"

-"ahhh... ¿Qué? ¡NO! No lo es"- Hinata sentía mal de que Neji fue involucrado en su propio problema.

-"Entonces, ¿quién es el padre?"- Exigió un miembro más del Consejo.

Neji rápidamente intentó defender a Hinata. -"¡Ella no tiene obligación de decir eso!" -

-" ¡tú no puedes intervenir en esto Neji!, ¡Si no eres el padre de su hijo!"- El anciano gritó de nuevo a Neji. Neji se quedó en silencio.- "Hinata siempre ha sido una deshonra para este clan, y ahora ella esta embarazada fuera del matrimonio. ¿Sabes cuál será la imagen que dará al clan Hyuuga? Una heredera embarazada que no está casada y no quiere decir el nombre del padre, es probablemente porque ella no sabe ni quién es el padre" dijo el miembro del consejo que prácticamente se burló

Neji estaba indignado por ese comentario, iba a hablar cuando Hinata habló.- "Yo sé quién es el padre."- la respuesta de Hinata estaba lleno de ira inusitada. -"¡No hable como si fuera una cualquiera, porque le aseguro que no estoy! ¡No es que me acosté con él por elección!" -

La sala quedó en silencio.

-"¿Hinata... te violaron?"- Hiashi preguntó en un tono de voz baja.

Hinata se inquieto: -"eh... bueno... no lo sé".-

Hubo un cotilleo dentro de los miembros del consejo, -"¿¡Qué quiere decir con que no lo sé!, Usted acaba de decir que no era su opción dormir con él!"

Hinata miró a todos ellos, -"yo estaba borracha. Recuerdo haber bebido un poco de Sake, después todo se volvió negro en mi mente. y lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy en la cama de Sasuke."-

La sala se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Todo el mundo se había sorprendido de que Hinata estuviera embarazada del Uchiha. No se lo esperaban.

-"Estoy segura de que no fue por elección, porque yo nunca hubiera dormido con él."- dijo Hinata resignada.

-"¿Así que, básicamente lo que estás diciendo es que te emborrachaste y Sasuke se aprovecho de eso y te violó?" preguntó Hiashi, suspirando pesadamente.

-"Sí,… eso es lo que he llegado a creer."- Respondió Hinata a su Padre  
Hiashi cerró los ojos, pensando en una solución para esta situación. En un principio se había preocupado de que Neji fuera el padre, pero ahora, era completamente diferente.

-"Ella debe abortar"-. Dijo un miembro del consejo los ojos Hiashi se abrieron de golpe. Tanto Neji como Hinata volvieron a mirar a la persona que había dicho esto.

-"¿Perdón?"- preguntó Hiashi.

Una vez más, el hombre repitió su comentario, aunque esta vez dio algunos detalles más. -"Hinata debe abortar. No es conveniente para ella dar a luz a esa criatura. Sabiendo que el padre es el Uchiha, eso cambia todo. El Uchiha probablemente utilizo Hinata-sama como diversión por una noche y no se casará con Hinata-sama, incluso si se está lleva a su hijo. Hinata-sama se convertirá en madre soltera. la heredera Hyuuga será una madre soltera. Es una vergüenza para nuestro clan. " -

Varios de los miembros del Consejo comenzaron a discutir este tema, y tristemente la mayoría de ellos empezó a estar de acuerdo con el hombre que trajo la idea.

Hinata, al ver lo que estaba pasando, se rompió. -"No. ¡YO NO VOY ABORTAR!"-

Todo el mundo miraba con shock escrito en sus caras. -"¡No voy a abortar! ¡Estoy llevando una vida dentro de mí! ¡Es una parte de mí! Me negarán si ustedes quieren, ¡pero no voy a matar a este niño!"- Hinata parecía decidida. Sus palabras fueron fuertes y claras. No iba a abortar.

-"Si no vas a abortar, entonces ya no eres una Hyuuga. Si tu va a vivir en la vergüenza, no vas a manchar el nombre Hyuuga."- dijo su padre en un tono frío.

-"Muy bien padre"-. Hinata se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-"¡Espera!"- dijo Neji que vio a Hinata a punto de salir. "Tío, no hay necesidad para hace eso. Siempre hay una solución para todo. No hay necesidad de ir al extremo. ¿Cómo puede negar una madre a su hijo? No es justo".-

Todos los miembros del Consejo se enojaron con Neji.

-"Neji, aprende tu lugar. Tú no estás entre…"- Hiashi fue interrumpido por Neji.

-"Hiashi-sama, por favor... escuche... no hay otra solución. He estado pensando en ello desde que comenzara la reunión, por favor, sólo escuche."- Se volvió y miró a Hinata que estaba arraigada en su sitio. -"Usted también Hinata-sama, por favor siéntese y escuche."-

Hinata lo miro, luego a su padre, quien hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. Hinata volvió a su sitio y se sentó junto a Neji.

-"Hiashi-sama..., miembros del consejo, por favor, escuchen. Hinata apenas tiene unas cuantas semanas de embarazo, no es notable aun. La gente no sabrá de su embarazo. Permitan a Hinata que se case conmigo". -

Todos los ojos del consejo se abrieron con la sugerencia, especialmente los de Hinata.

Un miembro del Consejo se echó a reír en voz alta: -"¡Oh Neji!, ¿por qué pensaste exactamente que de todas las personas te permitiríamos a ti casarte con Hinata-sama?"-

Neji lo miró por un rato. -"¿No es obvio?, He sido nombrado su protector y nadie más podría hacer este trabajo mejor que yo, Cuando Hinata tenga a su hijo, todos pensaran que es mío. Hinata y yo hemos estado muy cerca durante mucho tiempo, la gente no pregunta si íbamos a casarnos o no. No habrá rumores. El clan no será deshonrado. Nadie se enterará de esto, sólo las personas de esta sala saben este secreto".-

Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar entre sí, teniendo en cuenta la sugerencia.

* * *

por fin aca esta espero q les guste cualquier queja en sus review XD

estay tan estresada para el viernes el otro cap sera como mis disculpas

porfa dejan reviews es realmnet me anima ^-^


	4. descubrimientos

Realmente lo siento T-T hontoni gomenanasai TT-TT quería empezar este año con el pie derecho n_n (pero aun siento vergüenza U/U pero acá está el cap. mis escusas al final si aún quieren leer…U.U)

**Una Posibilidad**

En el capítulo anterior….

_Hinata lo miro, luego a su padre, quien hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. Hinata volvió a su sitio y se sentó junto a Neji._

_-"Hiashi-sama..., miembros del consejo, por favor, escuchen. Hinata apenas tiene unas cuantas semanas de embarazo, no es notable aun. La gente no sabrá de su embarazo. Permitan a Hinata que se case conmigo". -_

_Todos los ojos del consejo se abrieron con la sugerencia, especialmente los de Hinata._

_Un miembro del Consejo se echó a reír en voz alta: -"¡Oh Neji!, ¿por qué pensaste exactamente que de todas las personas te permitiríamos a ti casarte con Hinata-sama?"-_

_Neji lo miró por un rato. -"¿No es obvio?, He sido nombrado su protector y nadie más podría hacer este trabajo mejor que yo, Cuando Hinata tenga a su hijo, todos pensaran que es mío. Hinata y yo hemos estado muy cerca durante mucho tiempo, la gente no pregunta si íbamos a casarnos o no. No habrá rumores. El clan no será deshonrado. Nadie se enterará de esto, sólo las personas de esta sala saben este secreto".-_

_Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar entre sí, teniendo en cuenta la sugerencia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-"Que pasara si el bebé se parece a su padre; No sabemos que doujutsu heredara, que pasara si hereda el sharingan_"- hablo el miembro más joven del consejo.

Neji bajo la mirada analizando la pregunta, al final esbozo una pequeña sonrisa levantando su rostro -_"eso es muy simple, cuando nos casemos , Hinata y yo iremos a una larga luna de miel que durara por lo menos un año, un año es suficiente para que las personas piensen que Hinata se embarazo de mí y tubo al bebé; si el bebé nace con los ojos claros retornaremos con el bebé en brazos, pero si nace con los ojos color ónix no retornaremos con él, será enviado en una manera muy discreta, pocos días después, de esa manera no se levantaran sospechas"-._

Todos los presentes tenían sus ojos puestos en Neji; no por algo era llamado un genio, hasta pareciese que lo tenía todo planeado.

Hiashi sonrió, estaba satisfecho por la solución -_"muy bien Neji, estoy de acuerdo con tu plan, ahora solo depende que Hinata lo acepte"_- Hiashi solo se limitó a verla para obtener su respuesta

Hinata observo a Neji _-"Neji no es necesario que te sacrifiques por mi"- _

El dio un pequeño suspiro -_"No me estoy sacrificando Hinata, yo quiero hacer esto"- _dando una sonrisa sincera por respuesta.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa_-"gracias Neji"- _volteo su mirada hacia su padre y solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que aceptaba el plan de Neji.

_-"muy bien, entonces ustedes se casan dentro de una semana; esperemos que todo salga según el plan"- _dio un respiro hondo al terminar su frase sentía que algo pasaría a razón de la boda, solo quedaba esperar a que ese día llegara.

Ya con el plan en marcha y esperando los pocos días que faltaba para la boba, Hinata pensó que no sería ningún problema contarle a su sensei sobre dichos planes, para prevenir futuros enfrentamientos entre ella y su padre; estaba decidida se lo diría a su sensei, además Hinata tenía que reunirse con su equipo para entrenar…. Así que aprovecharía su entrenamiento.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-"Oh, Hinata mejoraste mucho, pero aun así no podrás con Akamaru ni conmigo"- _comento un energético y sonriente Kiba

_-"muchachos descansemos, hicieron un buen trabajo, se ganaron unos helados por su arduo entrenamiento" _hablo Kurenai tomando al pequeño Asuma en sus brazos, rápidamente Kiba detuvo el entrenamiento _ "lo siento sensei pero Shino, Akamaru y yo nos tenemos que ir, tenemos una misión, y debemos partir en dos horas así que debemos preparar todo lo necesario" _Shino solo afirmo con su cabeza,

"bueno será en otra ocasión, que les vaya bien muchachos" respondió Kurenai

"c-cuidasen mucho Kiba-kun, Shino-kun tú también Akamaru" los chicos se despidieron de Kurenai-sensei, el pequeño Asuma y Hinata, y de una gran cortina de humo desaparecieron;_ -"que pena, nee Hinata tu no me negaras el helado verdad?" –_

_Ella n_egó rápidamente con la cabeza -_"n-no sensei"-_

_- "entonces que esperas Hinata, vamos que quiero un helado muy grande para asuma y otro para mi" _dijo Kurenai, mientras sonreía al niño, el cual le devolvía la sonrisa.

_-"e-está bien sensei"- respondió para sí misma, su sensei y su pequeño hijo creaban una pequeña atmosfera tan agradable y enternecedora de la cual ella era espectadora, _sonrió para sí misma , al pensar en el futuro que la aguardaba dentro de algunos meses, ella estaría en situaciones parecidas con su pequeño

_-"vamos Hinata no te quedes atrás"-_, se sobresaltó al escuchar a su sensei que se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella, así que apresuro el paso para alcanzar a su sensei, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para decirle lo ocurrido y no sentirse culpable por ocultad la verdad.

_._

_._

_._

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de konoha, para ser precisos en el puesto de ramen…

-_"hey Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan,…. escuche que Hinata se casara"- _ dijo Naruto mientras esperaba su tercer tazón de ramen; dicho esto rápidamente obtuvo la atención de Sakura y Sasuke.

_-"¿¡Que!¿Hablas en serio?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Con quién?, ¿Porque?_"- Sakura estaba en shock por la tremenda noticia, necesitaba saber cada detalle.

Sasuke quien pareciera que no le importarse, si le importaba mucho, quería que respondiera cada pregunta de Sakura, él no podía permitirse preguntar por su cuenta.

Naruto sonrió perspicaz,_-"sabía que tendría su atención"-_

_-"Ahhhh!, ¡escúpelo Naruto! ¡Quiero saberlo todo!, ¡con detalles!"- _Sakura quería saberlo todo…..AHORA

Naruto movió su mano frente a su rostro _-"ok, pero no me grites, ni te enojes Sakura-chan"- Sasuke escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Naruto -"pues verán la vez pasada fui donde la Tsunade -obbachan para preguntar o más bien reclamarle el por qué no me da misiones A, B, ya que yo….-_

_- "VE AL GRANO, BAKA"!_- exclamo" Sakura agitándolo bruscamente

– "_e-está bien… y….yo….yo quise darle un pequeño susto entrando por la ventana de su oficina y justo cuando iba entrar, llamaron a la puerta, y yo solo atine a esconderme, gracias a mis grandes habilidades ninjas no me descubrieron, así que puede escuchar casi todo"-_se jactaba Naruto de sí mismo_-_

"_y que paso después, escúpelo rápido Naruto!"-_grito Sakura impaciente para saber los detalles- -_"está bien, bueno en donde iba ?…..ah sí, la persona que toco la puerta fue ni más ni menos que Hyuuga Hiashi…"-_

-Flash back-

.

.

_-"adelante"- dio la orden la hokage, la puerta se abrió lentamente dando a conocer a Hyuuga Hiashi –"dígame que es lo que desea"_

_-"konbawa hokage-sama, mi presencia se debe a que solicito un permiso especial para Neji y Hinata porque estarán ausenten por un largo tiempo, dejando sus actividades ninjas por ese periodo."-_

_-"A que se deberá su ausencia"- pregunto la hokage, "contraerán matrimonio en pocos días y se irán por un tiempo de la aldea" la sorprendió, nunca pensó q se casarían de la noche a la mañana, -"bueno, tienen mi permiso"- respondió pesadamente la hokage, ahora tendría que hacer más papeleo, con lo que no le gustaba esas cosas -"bueno me retiro hokage" se dirigió a la salida "bueno"_

_._

_._

Fin del flash back-

_-"En serio? No mientes?"!- _pregunto Sakura queriendo saber si lo que dijo eraverdad.

Se molestó un poco ante su comentario_ –"claro que no!, no mentiría en algo así_"- haciendo puchero se dedicó a comer su otro tazón de ramen pero retomo la palabra _-"Hinata se casara en pocos días con Neji, pero no sé porque se irán por mucho tiempo después de la boda"-_

Sakura q recién asimilaba las cosas, abrió a mas no poder sus_ ojos -"no lo puedo creer, ¡Hinata y Neji se casaran!, aunque sé que para los Hyuuga es normal casarse entre familiares; pero sigo sorprendida porque no nos dijeron nada, somos sus amigos ¿verdad?"-_

_De repente Sasuke perdió el apetito; Neji iba a tener a Hinata; la posible causa de que rechazara a TenTen; Sasuke nunca pensó que Neji y Hinata quedaran juntos ni mucho menos q se casarían después de todo son primos, aunque lo que dijo Sakura era verdad …. Es común después de todo entre algunos clanes, nuca se imaginó esto, sostuvo la idea de que Hinata estaría libre, ¿pero ahora?- ella se casaría, ya no podría ser suya, seria prohibida para él….….a menos que se pueda evitar_

_-"Bueno ustedes conocen al clan Hyuuga con sus reglas. Que no se comprenden del todo, es mejor no meternos en sus asuntos"-_

"_creo que tienes razón Naruto, pero sigo sin creérmelo, aún recuerdo cuando Neji casi mato a Hinata en las preliminares de los exámenes chunin, la odiaba a muerte y ahora se casaran…..-_suspiro_-….. ¡Es tan romántico!"- _se quedó con la mueca de estar soñando

A Sasuke le desagrado la idea, no era para nada romántico, apestaba la simple idea de esa historia, que Hinata se casara con Neji era atroz . La vida no era nada justa para él.

_-"supongo, que Neji cabio mucho, se convirtió en una buena persona con Hinata, ¿no es extraño?. El la odiaba al principio y ahora se casaran y se irán por un largo tiempo de luna de miel dejando sus actividades ninjas"-_

_-"Tanto así"_- se cuestionó Sakura _-"porque se irán tanto tiempo"- era algo confuso –"yo también lo creo"- dijo Naruto que recién _ se dio cuenta de eso.

Para Sasuke que esos dos se fueran en un largo viaje era algo muy extraño, muy extraño como para que dejaran sus actividades ninjas, algo no cuadraba en esto, tendría que averiguarlo…. Pronto, porque después de lo que había pasado entre los dos, que ella se casara así de repente y sé que se fuera de la aldea por un mucho tiempo para él implicaba otra cosa…..

La estuvo buscando por un largo rato, después de lo que comentó Naruto se había quedado con la gran duda necesitaba aclararla y saber qué es lo que pasaba

-flash back-

.

.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos Sasuke se levantó de su asiento con tal rapidez que provocó un leve movimiento en la mesa _-"me tengo que ir"-_ articulo apenas, se apresuró a salir del puesto de ramen con un solo objetivo en mente, descartar o afirmar sus sospechas.

Sakura y Naruto solo asintieron a tal acción, últimamente su compañero estaba muy pensativo y mucho más gruñón de lo normal, solo esperaban que no fuera nada malo.

.

.

-Fin del flash back-

Busco casi por toda konoha…y no había rastro de ella, ya está a punto de darse por vencido…y por hoy.

_-"Hinata por acá"-_llamo una mujer de cabellera negra, rápidamente Sasuke dirigió su mirada al origen de esa voz pensando que encontraría Hinata y efectivamente era ella quien alcanzaba a su sensei y se alejaban caminado.

Sasuke no dudo en seguirlas y así poder hablar después con Hinata, procuro no ser descubierto.

_-"Se-sensei me gustaría ha-hablar de algo con usted"-_ detuvo su andar, estaba un poco nerviosa por la confección que haría a su sensei

-_"eh ..Está bien , que te parece si nos sentamos acá"-_ respondió Kurenai;-_ "ve a jugar corazón"-_ le dijo al pequeño que gustoso se dirigió al pequeño parque que estaba en frente. Después que el pequeño se fue surgió una atmósfera tensa _–"Y bien de que querías hablarme"-_ dijo Kurenai cortando el silencio

–"_y-yo sensei q-quería decirle que por un tiempo dejare mis a-actividades ninjas"-_ Kurenai se sorprendió ante lo dicho no se le ocurría ninguna idea de por qué su alumna haría tal cosa así que no tuvo más remedio que preguntar –"_ ¿por qué Hinata? ,¿Por qué dejaras tus actividades ninjas?"_

_- "yo lo siento sensei, pero yo no podre continuar, ya que me iré de viaje con mi niisan"- _respondió débilmente la peli azul

–"_pero esa no es razón para…"-_

_-"s-si la es… s-sensei"- _rompió en llanto, tapándose la cara con sus frágiles manos para que su sensei no la viera llorar

–"_Hinata tranquila. Dime que sucede_…"- rodeo con sus brazos maternalmente a la Hyuuga provocando más lágrimas en esta, Kurenai aguardo hasta que se tranquilice un poco mientras acariciaba calmadamente su cabeza tratando d sosegar sus penas.

_-"se-sensei yo me iré con Neji porque…porque nos casa-casaremos, por mi imprudencia"-_ dijo entre sollozos aferrándose mas a su sensei.

_-"¿por tu imprudencia Hinata?"-_ realmente no entendía por donde iba el asunto, que Hinata dejara sus actividades ninjas era una cosa pero que se casara con su primo por una imprudencia era otra muy diferente.

-" s-si sensei yo…por mi culpa Neji niisan se sacrificara por mí, porque yo…porque yo estoy embarazada!"- soltó por fin Hinata acurrucándose más en los brazos de su sensei sin parar de llorar.

No solo Kurenai estaba sorprendida y chocheada a tal noticia, también lo estaba una persona que estaba oculta entre los arbustos, tal declaración confirmaron sus sospechas logrando a relucir una pequeña sonrisa por parte suya, ahora tendría que mover bien sus fichas si quería que todo resultase a su favor. Era hora de comenzar con lo planeado, saliendo silenciosamente del lugar para no ser descubiertos por las dos morenas.

.

.

Continuara…..

Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento realmente lo siento es que me paso tantas cosas malas tanto físicas como sentimentales y computacionales XD que me aparataron de la red les pido perdón pero este año intentare ser más constante , tengo otras ideas para otros fics y como disculpa subí imágenes para mis queridos lectores en deviantart solo entren a mi cuenta ^_^ forgive me.


End file.
